User blog:Semerone/Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) notes
Hi, my friends! This is my new blog about Kishin Douji Zenki for the Sega Game Gear. Here, I am going to post my latest notes, screenshots and prepared sprites from the game. I decided to create this blog, as some of these entries are either still to unfinised to be posted on the actual articles related to them or the articles for them still don't exist and would be very stubby, if I made them right now. I am currently playing Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) and Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight every once in awhile, so we might update some content in the related articles soon. ;) Discussions You can also find two discussions between myself and Zenki over at these threads: # Zenki and myself talking about KDZGG and a KDZ fangame I am working on #* I made some finds while playing as Chibi Zenki. Afterwards, Zenki and myself came to the conclusion, that the whole thing with Rudra not causing you to lose a life might be a glitch, that has been caught by the developers and turned into a gameplay feature, which results in the bad ending. # Continuation of the previous talk #* This time with less fangames than last time, but it now also features Vajura Fight in some places, as well as a difficulty comparision of all five official KDZ games. XD Main Topic Sprites Enemies This section lists the Hyouinomi and lesser Hyouijuu encountered in KDZGG. They will be arranged in the order, they are first encountered ingame. Fish Fish sprite KDZGG.png|'Fish monster' These fish are the first regular enemy encountered ingame. They make their first appearance in the first area of jump-and-run stage 1. Most of the time, they will be swimming in the water and attempt to home in on Zenki's or Chiaki's location. If Zenki or Chiaki jumps over them, the fish will leap out of the water in an attempt to bite them (as seen in the sprite above). While Zenki can one-shot the fish by jumping into it and Chiaki can one-shot it by using shooting a flame from her palm, there is little use to this, as neither Zenki nor Chiaki can swim in this game (this means, you lose a life, if they end up in the water, as it acts as a bottomless pit) and minor foes don't drop anything. Hyouinomi Hyouinomi sprite KDZGG.gif|'Hyouinomi (enemy)' KDZGG Hyouinomi boss drop.png|'Hyouinomi (food item)' The well-known Hyouinomi reappear in this game, but they are way less dangerous than the ones found in the other Zenki games. The enemy Hyouinomi makes its first appearance in the first area of jump-and-run stage 1. Most of the time, it will be waddling around in a set pattern and can only hurt Zenki or Chiaki by walking into them, which causes collision damage. Attacking them with any of Zenki's or Chiaki's attacks will one-shot them. Uniquely to this game, Hyouinomi are able to walk on ceilings. If Zenki or Chiaki walks beneath them in this situation, the Hyouinomi will attempt to drop itself onto them to cause collision damage. Simply walking out of the way fixes this issue. Once the Hyouinomi has dropped and landed, it will keep on waddling around on the ground in a set pattern just like its regular counterpart. This game also features two other kinds of Hyouinomi. The first one of them is the larger, edible one, which acts as an item and increases Kishin Zenki's maximum health by one unit, if he eats it. This one is gained by defeating bosses. The second one is a burning variant of the edible one. The Burning Hyouinomi is a boss, that is fought in the later stages of the game and will attempt to hurt Kishin Zenki by jumping into him. Once it is defeated, it will turn into the edible version, that increases Zenki's health. Green Worm Green Worm sprite KDZGG.png|'Green worm' Green Worm spit KDZGG.gif|Spitting a projectile Green Worm projectile KDZGG.png|A green worm's projectile These green worms are very similar to the blue worms found in Den Ei Rei Bu, but this only goes for their appearance. The green worms make their first appearance in the second area of jump-and-run stage 1. Most of the time, they will be sitting in place and doing nothing. If Zenki or Chiaki draws near, the worm will jump into the air and spit out a red orb-shaped projectile, that will fly in a straight, horizontal line. Any of Zenki's or Chiaki's attacks will oneshot the worm, but getting hit by the projectile or walking into the worm will hurt Zenki or Chiaki. Blue Totem Blue Totem sprite KDZGG.gif|'Blue totem' Blue Totem projectile KDZGG.png|A blue totem's projectile The blue totems are strange, blue totems featuring a Hyouinomi inside them. The totems make their first appearance in the second area of jump-and-run stage 1. They are taller than Chiaki and can't be harmed by regular means. These totems guard Goki's cosmic elements, that have been scattered all over the world map. The first encountered blue totem guards Goki's earth elemental orb. While the totem doesn't move, it will still shoot orange orb-shaped projectiles at Zenki or Chiaki, if they draw close. Just like the green worm's projectiles, these will fly in a straight, horizontal line. Zenki and Chiaki can avoid being hurt by crouching. Only Chiaki can defeat a totem and she needs to have a spell tag in her inventory to do so. It is currently unknown, if it's possible to collect Goki's cosmic elements before encountering Goki for the first time, or if he has to have been met beforehand. Giant Bug Giant Bug sprite KDZGG.gif|'Giant bug' The giant bugs are strange, brown bugs, that are the size of Chibi Zenki's head. These bugs make their first appearance in the second area of jump-and-run stage 1. Most of the time, the giant bugs can be found flying in a diagonal pattern. If the bug flies off-screen, it will respawn at its original position, so the player has to be careful not to collide with it by accident. If the bug flies into Zenki or Chiaki, it will hurt them via collision damage. Unlike the other enemies before it, it takes two hits to be defeated. Bosses Sairousaiko Sairousaiko sprite KDZ GG.png|'Sairousaiko' Sairousaiko is the first boss fought in the game. He is fought immediately after the game's intro sequence, where Chiaki frees Zenki from his rock. Sairousaiko has 8 units of health and will start out at the right side of the screen, while Kishin Zenki will start out on the left side. At first, Sairousaiko will just stand in place. He has two attacks. Fire Breath One of them has him breathing in and spitting blue flames at Zenki. If Sairousaiko's wolf head breathes in and spits, Zenki needs to block high by holding the directional pad upwards. If Sairousaiko's tiger head breathes in and spits, Zenki needs to block low by crouching. This is done by holding the directional pad downwards. If Zenki fails to block, he will get hurt. This causes him to lose one unit of health. Rolling Jump Sairousaiko's second attak his him doing a rolling jump similar to the one seen by Chibi Zenki later on. When Sairousaiko uses this attack, he will attempt to jump onto the position, where Zenki currently is. Zenki needs to walk away, or he will get hurt. This causes him to lose one unit of health. After Sairousaiko has landed, he will keep bouncing back to his original position with a second rolling jump. Once he lands, he will try to roll into Zenki. This can be avoided by jumping over Sairousaiko at the right time or using the dash attack. Zenki can use the dash attack by selecting the thunderbolt in his wheel menu and charging up by holding the 1 button. Idling Sometimes, Sairousaiko will breathe heavily instead of attacking. This gives Zenki a chance to attack without getting himself hurt. The player has to be careful nonetheless, as Sairousaiko can use any of the two aforementioned moves once he is done idling. Attack Effectiveness Using the spark attack allows Zenki to deal 3 units of damage to Sairousaiko in one hit, thus making it the most effective attack to use against Sairousaiko. It doesn't really matter, though, as any other special attack deals 2 units of damage to Sairousaiko, too. Using the regular diamond horn punch only deals 1 unit of damage to Sairousaiko. Rewards Once Sairousaiko has been defeated, Kishin Zenki will be rewarded with an edible Hyouinomi, which increases his maximum health by 1 unit. Just note, that this only accounts for boss battles. Also, the player will now be able to visit the world map, play as both Chibi Zenki and Chiaki and will now be allowed to enter jump-and-run stage 1. Sairousaiko can't be fought again once he has been defeated. Items Pink 1 The pink 1 is an item, that makes its first appearance at the beginning of jump-and-run stage 1. It is often found stationary in mid-air and flashing between a rose and a white coloration. It can be collected by Chibi Zenki and Chiaki, but it is currently unknown what this item does. 1-up 1up sprite KDZGG.png|'An indigo Om orb' The indigo Om orb is an item, that makes its first appearance at the beginning of jump-and-run stage 1. It can mainly be found by breaking brown rocks. Upon collection, it will give the player an extra life, thus making it this game's 1-up. By reentering a jump-and-run stage, Zenki or Chiaki will be able to collect a virtually infinite anmount of lives. (if the player has enough patience) Spell Tag Sealed Rock sprite KDZGG.png|'A sealed rock' KDZGG fire spell tag.png|'A fire spell tag' KDZGG wind spell tag.png|'A wind spell tag' KDZGG light spell tag.png|'A light(ning) spell tag' The spell tag is an item, that makes its first appearance around the middle of the first area of jump-and-run stage 1. It comes in three variations and can only be collected by Chiaki, as only Chiaki can break the sealed rocks holding the spell tags. The first variation is a red fire spell tag, that allows Chiaki to destroy all enemies on screen, the second one is a blue wind spell tag (it is currently unknown, what it does) and the third one is a golden thunder spell tag, that allows Chiaki to use Zenki's spark attack. All of these spell tags are one time use and Chiaki can only keep one spell tag in her inventory at a time. Collecting a new spell tag while already having one in possession will cause the old spell tag to be replaced with the new one. Of cause, reentering a stage will reset all spell tags and allow Chiaki to collect them once again. Banana(s) Banana sprite KDZGG.png|'One banana' Bananas sprite KDZGG.png|'Two bananas' The bananas are an item, that makes its first appearance around the middle of the first area of jump-and-run stage 1. Not only are these a nod towards the manga and the anime, where bananas are Zenki's second favorite food after Hyouinomi, but they actually are good for both Zenki and Chiaki. Collecting one or more bananas will restore Zenki's or Chiaki's health. Bananas are found as a single banana or more rarely as a pair of two bananas. It is likely, that two bananas restore more health than one banana, but this hasn't been proven, yet. Category:New on Wikia starter pages board